Pokemon Jojo
by Trigunner
Summary: Ash accidentally causes a citywide blackout in Neon Town, Kanto, and then he surrenders to the police out of guilt. As to how he managed to do that, let's just say he didn't use any ordinary pokemon. This new ability of his can only be contained with the help the Joes of the stars! ...oh, and his lady friend from Hoenn. Rated T for language.
1. Blackout

**This has got to be the weirdest concepts I've ever thought of for a fanfic. But seeing as I once thought of having Thor travel to Sky World, have Dr. Strange meet the cast of Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai, and having Captain America serve justice with Phoenix Wright, this seems only slightly less ridiculous.**

 **My siblings have gotten me back into Pokemon after 5 years of brushing it off and I've recently been into Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. And after doing some wordplay with "Jojo" and "Johto", this idea came to mind.**

 **So we're clear, there's going to some deviation from the actual canon of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, such as old Joseph being 60 years old rather than 69.**

 **But details aside, enjoy the crossover.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Blackout

"Ash Ketchum" a female voice stated. "10 years old and 4 feet tall."

Officer Jenny debriefed Ash's family and friends in the Neon City Police Station. The friends being his mom, May, Max, Dawn, and Gary. Delia Ketchum sniffled into her handkerchief while everyone else listened in anxiety. Officer Jenny then continued:

"His father is a pokemon trainer, whose whereabouts are a complete mystery, and his mother is a stay-at-home resident of Pallet Town."

Delia stood up and nodded at the officer.

"Yes. That is correct." she said. "And Ash is definately my son."

A male officer approached Officer Jenny before making a comment of his own.

"Seems like you have a very talented son there, Mrs. Ketchum." he said. "Not many can score high in any league conference, even though he's already competed in 6 of them."

"Please, I must know…" Delia said, her facing going into panic mode. "Exactly how many people did Ashy kill!? No! I take it back! I don't want to know!"

Delia's anxiety catches onto everyone else as they also don't want to know. But their fears are brushed when the male officer assures them.

"Relax." he said. "No one said anything about Ash killing people. That'd be unthinkable given all the testimonies given in his defense!"

The group all froze a bit before Jenny proceeded to inform the rest of the events yesterday.

"At approximately 22:00 yesterday, a blackout suddenly shut down all electronic systems within Neon Town. Because of the population's over reliance on the lights of the city, the entire population went into a state of panic. Everyone was practically blind and next to helpless. Within the 2 hours of reactivating the power, there were at least 53 accidents that occurred resulting in over 500 people getting hurt in one way or another. The local police had no actual suspects or leads as to how this happened, but a young pokemon trainer entered the police station, handed in his pokemon, and said, 'I plead guilty for what happened." he said. "I'm so sorry. It was an accident.'"

Max was the first to respond. "So, what does that mean?"

"In short, the blackout caused over 500 people to be hospitalized, but not killed. Ash admitted he did it without any actual reason as to why or how."

"Strange…" Gary thought out loud.

"By the way, Officer Jenny." Gary called out. "Where are Ash's pokemon?"

"They've all been transferred back to Pallet Town."

That's when they all heard a bunch of guards shouting something along the lines of: "Hey! Stop that pokemon!"

"...except for his Pikachu."

That's when Pikachu ran into the lobby holding a pokeball over its head. A few nearby police start to chase the Pikachu around the lobby. May noticed, and swiped the pokeball he was holding, causing the entire chase to come to a screeching halt.

"I know you're anxious after seeing Ash get arrested, Pikachu." May said, mesmerizing the mouse pokemon. "Well, if you don't want to get transferred yet, you can stay with me. Is that okay?"

Pikachu stared back at his human friend from Hoenn, and was nudged forward by Officer Jenny's boot.

"You're welcome to go with Ms. Maple, Pikachu." she said. "You didn't do it, so you're clear."

"Pika." went pikachu before hopping onto May's shoulder.

Then Officer Jenny called the party of 6 to follow her into the holding cells.

"Officer Jenny." Max said. "On what grounds was it proven that Ash committed the crime himself?"

"Again, Ash Ketchum insisted that he did it and turned himself. We have no proper leads on how he did it. Surveillance as of that night showed nothing unusual. The Blackout came out suddenly."

"In other words…" Dawn spoke out loud. "Ash, nor anyone else in Neon City, had any idea as to how."

"Precisely." Jenny replied. "We have a few about how this happened, such as an electric pokemon going haywire. But Ash's theory about how he accidently caused the blackout is even more bizarre."

"How so?" May asked, Pikachu sounding along with her.

Officer Jenny just stared at the brunette. "He thinks he's been possessed by an evil spirit."

The whole gang raised an eyebrow at how ridiculous that sounded, until Jenny pointed out that Ash's cell is straight ahead.

They called out for the pokemon trainer. All of those times when he helped them out, the times he succeeded, those times he failed, the things they shared, all the group wanted to see was their best friend smiling, happy, and ready to return to the world of pokemon.

But the moment they reached his cell…

* * *

"SHUT UP!" The young trainer screamed. "GET OUT OF MY FACE, YOU F******!"

That outburst and his serious face made Delia and the others all stare back in shock. Did Ash just lash out at them the moment he saw them? And what's with the way he lays back on his bed? And is that a magazine underneath the covers? Ash seemed to have caught onto their expressions and started to take back what he said.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry, you guys!" Ash panicked as he realized he just cussed at his friends and his own mother. "I'm really, really sorry! It's just the accident I caused, the people I probably hurt, this evil spirit following me around-"

"Relax, Ketchum." Officer Jenny cut him off. "I'll explain everything."

Officer Jenny calmed the prisoner, causing Ash to lower his head.

"Y… yes, mam." he whimpered before slouching with his back on the wall.

The rest of the visitors broke out of their shock when Ash's eyes hide underneath the brim of his hat, that solemn expression familiar to them all.

"Try not to take that insult personally." Jenny got everyone's attention. "He's been on the edge ever since he got here. Him thinking he's been haunted by an evil spirit has been beating on his sanity."

Everyone seemed to be a bit concerned with Ash now. Everyone except for the one who felt that's ridiculous.

"Yeah, sure." Gary said, walking casually to the bars holding Ash in Neon City. "As if you weren't off-headed before, Ashy boy."

"Gary!" Dawn interjects. "That's not very nice. What if there is something funny going on here?"

The visitors failed to realize that the cell Ash is in was meant to sustain 4 prisoners, because suddenly three of those prisoners hail to Ash's audience.

"Sh-she's right!" one of them shouted, causing the group to jump back as another inmate sputtered.

"H-he's not kidding about the evil spirit!" he said. "It's like he's a hunab Electrobuzz, only much quieter!"

Ash merely looked the other prisoners, and they recoil with their back to the wall like he's a thundercloud ready to strike. But like any force of nature, Ash didn't want to attack anyone.

While the visitors just looked at the scene before them, Gary scoffed as he kicked the bars holding his friend.

"Hey, Ash!" Gary said. "You're going to prove that there's an evil spirit!?"

Slightly irritated, Ash said. "Yeah.", before standing up and approaching the prison bars.

Then he looks at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, I need you to use Thunderbolt on me."

The whole group is in shock.

"What!?" Max yelled in response. "You want Pikachu to hit you with that freakin' powerful attack!?"

But Ash's scowl reduced to a neutral expression as looked at his starter pokemon and closest friend.

"Just do it, Pikachu." he said. "It'll be like that one time I was possessed by 'The Emperor' during the battle frontier."

Pikachu was still confused, but accepts his trainer's request, jumping off of May's shoulder and using thunderbolt on his own friend. But the attack did something really weird. Rather than fly straight into Ash and electrify him like it always did, the lightning bolt got as close as past the prison bars before suddenly shooting down into the ground and collecting into a ball before disappearing.

While all the onlookers just assumed that some invisible force made the thunderbolt strike ground, one of them saw something really strange. At the place where the lightning struck stood a pichu with a purple coat and a metallic sheen. It's eyes were brown which scared that person even more.

"This is bad." Officer Jenny said. "This is really bad!"

Ash looked at his friends, with a more disheartened face rather than a rough one.

"Sorry, guys. I really don't want to hurt you." Ash said. "I'm going to be staying here until this gets better."

He then returns to his side of the cell and lays down in his cot.

* * *

"Okay. That was just plain freaky!" Max shouted as everyone met up at the pokemon center.

"My poor Ash!" Delia started crying, with an also sad Pikachu in her arms. "To think he would lock himself away without seeking help!"

Our group of 6 meets up at the town's pokemon center to discuss what they thought of Ash's situation.

"Yeah, and that Pichu next to Ash looked really weird." May commented.

The group stared at May.

"What did you say, May?" Dawn asked her friend from Hoenn.

"It was really weird, but where the thunderbolt hit stood a purplish Pichu." May said. "It didn't move or anything, but it-"

"Guys, I'm going to call Grandpa." Gary declared. "Maybe he can help with the situation.

Without much permission, Dawn and May moved next to Gary as he dialed Professor Oak's lab from the videophone. Then, that ever cheerful professor

Gary explained to his grandfather what transpired during their visit to Ash's jail cell. He explained the parts where the other prisoners were scared of him, how he refused to leave in fear of hurting someone else, and how he redirected Pikachu's thunderbolt like he had superpowers or something.

That's when May corrected one part that proved to be untrue.

"Professor Oak." May spoke. "This may seem weird, but after Pikachu tried to hit Ash, a Pichu appeared where the thunderbolt struck."

"Oh no." Gary scowled at May. "Don't you bring that up again."

"But I swear!" May shouted back. "That Pichu next to Ash must've been what moved the thunderbolt!"

"Wait a minute, May." Prof. Oak cut off May. "Did you say that a Pichu was next to Ash?"

May nodded.

"What about you two?" Oak referred to the rest of the party. "Did anyone else notice that Pichu?"

Dawn shook her head while Gary shrugged.

But Oak seems to be content in this lead from May.

"I'm not sure of this, May. But I might know someone who can help with Ash's situation." he says. "I'll be there tomorrow with him."

Gary and Dawn wondered why the Professor went along with what May was saying. May, however, thought that whoever Oak is going to call is going to help.

* * *

After the group got ready, the next morning, they met up in the lobby to discuss what they're going to do next. May had Pikachu ride her left shoulder in order to comfort the pokemon. Their conversation went on for a few more moments until Gary recognized a man in a white lab coat walk into the lobby.

"Grandpa!" Gary said while embracing his elder.

"Why hello, Gary." Professor Oak said. "It's good to see you."

After Oak exchanged greetings with the others, Gary decided to ask about the contact.

"So, Grandpa." Gary said. "What did that contact of your say?"

"He said he'd meet me in Neon Town." he answered. "Though, I haven't seen him yet."

"Sam! Long time, no see!" an aged yet manly voice said.

Everyone looked towards the door of the pokemon center to see a tall, muscular man with grey hair, a beard, and green eyes. He was dressed with a black top, a creamy yellow trench coat, olive green slacks and hat, black dress shoes and a red pendant around his neck. He was also holding a leather arm bag with his pair of white silk gloves. While those who arrived prior to Oak didn't recognize the man, the professor himself did.

"Jojo!" Professor Oak called out. "My friend, it's been years!"

The two older ones chuckled and greeted each other with a hug before approaching the rest of the group. They all seemed perplexed and surprised Professor Oak even has a friend that knows him this well. Then again, he looks about the same age, if not older, despite his physique, so it shouldn't be a surprise.

"Uh… gramps? Who is this guy?" Gary asked, getting both men's attention.

"Why, Gary, this is one of my oldest friends from around 40 years ago." Porf. Oak said, surprising the group yet again.

"Please, Sam." Mr. "Jojo" said. "Allow me to introduce myself."

The one known as "Jojo" stood up straight as he smiled to the group.

"The name is Joseph Joestar, head of the Joestar Family." he said. "I run the Joestar Foundation, a real estate company in the Unova region."

That's when Max and Dawn gasped.

"Wait, you're Joseph Joestar!?" Dawn said. "THE Joseph Joestar!?"

"The pokemon trainer who singlehandedly fought Team Plasma 40 years ago!?" Max commented.

"Yep, that was me!" Joseph declared proudly. "But really, Team Plasma was just trying to stop the Cloud Trio from causing havoc on Unova. At that time, anyways. We ended up working together in order to combat them, which didn't matter as I stopped them myself! Man, Tornadus has got to be the hardest to defeat."

The rush the two kids felt when they got confirmation couldn't be contained as they took Joseph's hand and shook it excitedly.

"So how do you two know each other?" May asked.

Professor Oak answered, "My relations with Joseph are similar to Ash and Brock's. An experienced trainer traveling with a younger one. Ah, the adventures we had."

"Indeed. Though that was before I fought the Cloud Trio" Joseph agreed, before turning to his old friend.

"So." he started. "You said something about Ash Ketchum getting possessed. What's up with that?"

The expressions of everyone younger than the old duo suddenly lowered as their memories of yesterday started to settle in. May was about to speak up, but was cut off by the professor.

"That's what he kept saying, anyways. But May said she saw something supernatural, but no one else did." Professor Oak said, pointing to the girl with the red bandana and the Pikachu on her shoulder.

This intrigued Joseph, who handed Gary his bag before approaching May. "Then by all means, May, tell me about what you saw." he said.

May looked nervously back at the old trainer, but straightened herself out as she tried to explain.

"Well, it looked like a Pichu, anyways. But it had this blueish purple color, and its coat was this shiny metallic stuff. It's eyes were brown, and they reminded me of Ash…"

"And when this Pichu showed up, no else could see it but you?"

May nodded, not sure if she is just hallucinating or not.

That's when Pikachu hopped off of May's shoulder as Joseph moved to her side and put his right hand on her shoulder.

"Hermit Purple." he said softly.

"Huh? Hermit Purple?" May retorted.

Suddenly, May felt this really creepy feeling come upon her. It was as if a bumpy appendage was crawling along her back.

"May, can tell me what that is on your back?"

May looked over her shoulder to see a purple vine with thorns start to snake along her back. It wasn't getting into anything and not doing harm, but it certainly wasn't comforting either. She looks higher and traces the vine to into Joseph's forearm. To say the least, it felt creepy as hell as it seemed this old man was trying to take advantage or something.

"I-I-I-I-I-I s-s-see a-a-a… p-p-purple v-vine with th-thorns…" she says shakingly. "And it's making me uncomfortable!"

Joseph suddenly retracts the vine back into his arm before removing his hand from May's shoulder.

"Everybody, let's go." Joseph said before retrieving his bag. "We're going to visit Ash right now."

The whole group just stared at the aged real estate tycoon as he walked out of the pokemon center, unsure whether to reluctantly follow along or stay put in hopes of not getting creeped out a second time.

May was shocked as she once again saw an entity one else can see. Seeing as Joseph Joestar believed her and knew of the vine on his arm, May started to get the feeling he can trust him. Then again, that felt downright creepy as it came from a 60 year old man.

* * *

 **Yeah… that was weird, but I honestly couldn't think of any other way for Joseph Joestar to test May Maple on "Can you see this creepy tentacle on my arm?".**

 **But to those who actually watch Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, you'd realize that this chapter is a variation of the first episode of Stardust Crusaders, only it's more of a prequel. The next chapter will alter this even more, along with the fact that this more or less takes place after that.**

 **But, it's a fanfiction so who the hell cares?**

 **Anyways, that was Pokemon Jojo Chapter 1, and I'll see you in the next one.**


	2. Stand Pokemon

I apologize to those who were waiting on this. It's just that I'm enrolled in a community college and am studying to be an animator. Schoolwork, errands, and accidently deleting my notes for this fic have had me delayed in writing this. But now that those have been resolved, it's time to get back into it.

Again, a reference to chapter 1 of Stardust Crusaders. Let's get to it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Stand Pokemon

Officer Jenny and a few other police officers stood shocked in front of Ash's cell. Mostly figuratively, and some literally. Luckily, Ash's three inmates were moved to another prison cell. But now, it looked like no one was going in or out.

"This is bad!" an officer commented. "The very fact that Ash is even in the jail cell has compromised this sector!"

Like he said, Ash Ketchum continues to sit in his cot with his cap down as electricity flows through the bars. The police have tried cutting the power within the station, but the prison bars continued to be electrified.

"We may have to actually bust through the cell." another said. "We need a ground type pokemon!"

"At ease, men." an aged yet masculine voice said to the officers. "I'll be taking care of this boy."

Ash didn't recognize the voice and looked out to the hallway to see a tall, aged man in yellow and black, accompanied by those who visited him yesterday. Upon Ash and this man meeting each other's gazes, Delia ran to the man's side and started talking to her son.

"Ash, dear!" Delia called out. "This is Joseph Joestar. Whatever is wrong with you, he will be able to help!"

Of course, this is Delia being in slight desperation, as she has know idea how Mr. Joestar is supposed to help. Dawn, Max, and Gary just shook their heads as they started to think this is ridiculous. The police were just relieved someone's here to try and take care of Ash. May and Professor Oak were the only ones confident in Joseph, as they have some sort of idea how he can help. Pikachu was as determined as May, but doesn't say much as he didn't know how this'll work out.

Joseph Joestar walked up to the cell's door, took a deep breath, and casually opened the door, which shocked everyone else. But before his breath could pause, he released the door. The two competitive souls meet each other's gazes. Ash got up from his cot and stood before this Joseph Joestar.

"Come out, kid. Your friends are waiting for you." Joseph said to the younger trainer.

Ash stared back at the elderly yet well fit man, wondering how he is even able to maintain posture at his age, and how he opened the door without getting electrocuted for 3 seconds.

"Sorry mister, but no one can help me." Ash lowered his head, but Mr. Joestar knew how to get his attention.

"Really?" he said, putting his bag down. "No one can help you with that purplish Pichu that's been causing you problems?"

Ash flinched in as the old man just described what the "evil spirit" looked like when everyone else claimed they can't see it. Well, everyone except for May, who felt relieved that she wasn't just hallucinating. That's when Joseph removes his hat and started to sympathize with Ash.

"I'm not gonna lie." he said. "But the situation you're in is very similar to one my grandson was in a few years ago."

Ash got interested in what he has to say; curiosity evident on his face.

"Caused an accident, soft and sweet to hardened and uptight, saying that he's been possessed by an evil spirit, locking himself away anticipating it going berzerk…" Joseph said, putting his hat back on. "Yep, just like Jotaro."

Ash can tell this man isn't joking about what the spirit looked like. But to be sure, he needed some way to test this guy.

"How am I supposed to know if you aren't making this up or not?" he asked.

Joseph says nothing and walks into the cell.

"Hermit Purple!" he shouted, and the same purple vine May saw earlier came out of Joseph's arm. But this time, there were three of them, all of which wrapped around the Ash's body before pushing him into the concrete wall in back of the cell.

"What!?" Ash said, trying to break free. "You have these vines coming out of your arm! How does that work!?"

"The same way your 'evil spirit' works, Ash." Joseph explains. "They're part of a special kind of pokemon."

This new concept confused Ash even more, which sparked the intent to fight back against Mr. Joestar. That's when that same indigo Pichu spawned from Ash's back, ran up Hermit Purple and attacked Joseph with a tackle. Oddly for Ash, he felt the sensation of tackling somebody course through his body. As Joseph got distracted by the impact, while it didn't hurt, Hermit Purple lost its grip on Ash and released him.

Out of instinct, Ash pointed a finger at Joseph and the Pichu performed a Thunder Shock attack, which struck Joseph pushing him back more.

To anyone who can't see the vines or the Pichu, all they could see is Ash and Joseph getting pushed and lifted by an invisible force, and a small bolt of electrical energy striking the older one. To say the least, they're freaked out.

Joseph regained his footing and prepared to pull off an attack of his own, only to realize his left hand had gone limp. At that point, he only had one thing to say:

"OH, NO!"

"Take that, old man!" Ash smirked as he thought he had the edge over Joseph Joestar. But the old man's next sentence made him take that back.

"Young punk!" Joseph shouted, holding up his limp left hand. "I injured this hand in a fight against Tornadus 40 years ago, and you just made it worse!"

That's when regret suddenly got a hold of Ash, which Joseph took advantage of. He stepped back in and stared agitated at Ash. Then, Hermit Purple came out of his arms and performed Power Whip on Ash's ghostly Pichu. But to Ash's surprise, he felt every hit the Pichu felt. One to the head, one to the arm, one to the chest, and another to the leg.

"I was seriously planning on going easy on you, Ash." Joseph lashed out, verbally. "But your inherent abilities have convinced me otherwise! This time, I'll get you out of here by any means necessary!"

Joseph reached onto his back and grabbed a hold of a larger bundle of vines, which caused the other vines to retract. May got a good look at what he was doing, and noticed that the bundle Joseph grabbed seemed to be feeding vines throughout his body. He then tossed that at Ash like a ball of seaweed. The result was a bunch of purple, thorny vines crashing into Ash's chest before wrapping around him and pinning him to the wall. His arms, his torso, even his mouth had been wrapped in Hermit Purple's grasp.

May, being the only other person who can see these pokemon, grabbed onto Joseph's arm and started pleading.

"Mr. Joestar! Wait!" she yelled in worry. "That's enough! What are you doing to Ash!?"

Being the nice dad type he also is, Joseph smiled at May in return.

"Now now, May." he said. "Be a good girl and let daddy finish what he started."

This made May angry.

"Why!?" she complained. "You're not my dad!"

Ash was in pain and with a lack of breath, causing his Pichu to fade away slowly. As he looked at the central mass of vines on his chest, he noticed a pair of wide, creepy eyes from a dark space between the vines, looking back at him, mischievously.

"What the-" he said. "Is this a Tangler!?"

"Why yes, Ash. Yes it is." Joseph answered. "The Tangler on your chest is also what you would consider an 'evil spirit', only it's completely under my will."

Upon hearing that description, Ash thought Joseph was some sort of pokemon enslaver who dominated pokemon and turned them into spirits, which made him a bit angry at the old man. That was, until he brought up something he's experienced.

"Ash, are you familiar with the workings of Aura?" he asked, as Hermit Purple released Ash's mouth.

The concept of Aura brought back a lot of memories for Ash, May, and Max.

"Y…yeah." Ash answered. "It's some sort of life energy, that can be used to heal or destroy."

Joseph nodded in agreement.

"Similar principle. The pokemon coming out of us aren't evil spirits at all." Joseph further explained. "This pokemon which you believed to have possessed you is actually a powerful vision. A manifestation of your own life energy!"

Joseph just got more dramatic, causing everyone's attention to be more fixated on him.

"This pokemon will always appear, standing by your side like a trainer's partner called to battle! Because of that we call it..." Joseph pointed at Ash. "...a Stand Pokemon!"

This conversation then perplexed everyone who was watching.

"A… stand pokemon!?" Ash repeated.

But then Ash thought of something about this Pichu.

 _"If what Joseph said was right, then it might be as easy as using the Bond Phenomenon, like with Greninja! To feel what it feels. To... Maybe using this "stand pokemon" follows a similar principle, except it's completely run on thought! I think-"_

Ash's train of thought got cut off when Hermit Purple resumes shortening his breathing.

 _"Augh! If I am to get out of this, I'll have to do something, quick!"_

Nobody knew where Ash got the strength to do this, but due to the lack of restraint on his leg he kicked the toilet next to him until water began to splash all over the cell. Joseph released Ash and recalled Hermit Purple as he knows where this is going.

"Heh. Deja vu." he said.

As Hermit Purple returned to Joseph's back, Ash had a hand to the furthermost wall, with his stand pokemon standing atop a puddle of water that now spans the whole jail cell.

"It works like a breeze." he thought, smirking in triumph.

"Not another step, Mr. Joestar!" yelled Ash. "Come any closer and I'll electrify you!"

To this, Joseph chuckled. "Water? Really?"

Joseph inhaled calmly before twirling some of Hermit Purple's vines around like dancing ribbons. Ash then saw something odd. Joseph's body and Hermit Purple's vines were crackling with an orange colored energy. It definitely wasn't electricity, because it was attracting the water it touches and making it move through the air like a stream of bubbles. After a few seconds, Joseph held in his hand Hermit Purple surrounding an orb of water as big as a 2 foot beachball.

Everyone who couldn't comprehend this looked on and thought Joseph had psychic powers.

"You should really cool off, Ash." said Joseph, before hurling the water ball at Ash.

The water splashed and Ash was completely soaked and in a state of shock. Having a bit of fun with this, Joseph gestured Ash to "get over here".

"And next you'll say, 'I'm going to get you for that, old man!'". Joseph taunted.

Ash let the situation soak in a bit. Angered a bit and assuming he may accidentally electrocute himself, Ash shouted, "I'm going to get you for that, old man!" and charged across the cell to try and tackle Joseph to the ground. The Joestar smirked as he moved out of the way and let Ash trip into the jail hall.

"Well, looks like I got you out." Joseph said, patting the kid's head. "If you want to know more about these stand pokemon, you'll have to leave this jail.

Sighing in defeat, Ash sulked while Joseph guided him and his friends out of the police station.

* * *

Everyone then settled down at the pokemon center to relax after the episode they witnessed. While those who can't see the ghostly pokemon left for some food, Ash Ketchum, May Maple, and Joseph Joestar all sat at a small meeting area.

Now, rather than being overly anxious, Ash looked a bit distraught at the fact that he's out of prison because some person from Unova got him out. He looked at his right shoulder, seeing the indigo Pichu just sitting there, not doing anything. It wasn't even making any noise or any expressions, making its presence nonetheless unpleasant. At least Pikachu found his spot back on Ash's left, snuggling his cheek to cheer him up.

May was just relieved that Ash has gotten out of jail, forcibly. But why Joseph Joestar asked her to join in on his and Ash's conversation lefter her in the dark a bit.

"Ash Ketchum." Joseph assured the boy. "I can tell you're still confused by our little struggle at the police station. Is that's what's bothering you?"

"Yes sir." Ash responded. "I have a few questions about our fight. The first being, how were you able to move the water like you did? Are you some sort of psychic?"

Joseph lifted up a glass of water and took a sip.

"What you witnessed there was Hamon, 'ripple' energy that utilizes breathing techniques to achieve the power of the sun."

Joseph then held up a glass of water, and started to breathe deeply. To Ash and May's surprise, the water began to swirl around the glass without any other outside force. Joseph then turned the glass upside down, and the water continued to swirl and not fall out of the glass.

"It can also allow the user to interact with fluids and electrical circuits, among other things. I've used this to fight off vampires and mess with a water pokemon's attacks. Heh. That Gyarados stood no chance."

Ash and May just looked at the man as if to say, "Okay…."

Speaking of whom, May noticed that Joseph's hand was moving again.

"Wait, Mr. Joestar." she said. "Wasn't your hand damaged when Ash used Thunder Shock?"

"What do you mean, 'When I used Thunder Shock'?" Ash argued. "It was the Pichu's fault, not mine!"

Joseph was about to answer May's question, but stopped to address this to Ash.

"A stand pokemon is a vision created out of life energy and often does what that person feels like doing. Thus, when you feel like using Thunder Shock, your stand used Thunder Shock"

After that explanation, Ash lowered his head.

That aside, Joseph removed his left hand glove to reveal that his hand was completely mechanical. This was the probably the first time these two kids have ever seen any sort of prosthetics, so to see a functional left hand made of metal was a surprise to them.

"I wasn't joking when I said I injured this hand upon fighting Tornadus from the Unova Region." Joseph said. "Right when I thought I defeated him with my Emboar, it flew up to me and Air Slashed my hand off."

"Wait, Tornadus?" Asked Ash. "As in the Cloud Trio of Unova, alongside Thundurus, and Landorus!?"

"About 40 years ago, Team Plasma tried to harness their power to 'help all pokemon'." Joseph emphasized that point to, obviously, mean the opposite. "Their attempts ended up making them go berserk. So I stepped in, beat the face out of team Plasma and the pilla… I mean those talking clouds."

Ash and May were both intrigued by Joseph's war story, but also felt sorry for Joseph that he has to deal with a hand he can't feel from anymore. Then, Ash went onto his third question.

"You seem to know about these stand pokemon. Could you explain a bit about them?"

Just then, Hermit Purple sprang out and took various positions along Joseph's body, scaring Ash and May a bit. They noticed a bundle of Joseph's vines all on his back like a daypack. They looked a little closer, and noticed two wide, creepy eyes looking back at them.

"As I explained earlier, these pokemon are a manifestation of our spirit. We see ourselves as a certain pokemon, and that's the form these stand pokemon take." he said. "And seeing as your stand pokemon resembles a Pichu, I guess that suits you."

Ash looked at the Pichu on his shoulder, at its shiny indigo body. After thinking about his stand pokemon, he began to wonder about Joseph Joestar's involvement.

"Okay... fourth question." he said. "How did you know about that Pichu?"

Joseph looked back, before turning and pointing at May.

"May saw the Pichu, who told of it to Sam, who told me about it."

That's when a thought from this strange phenomenon came to May as well.

"But how am I able to see the Pichu and the Tangela?" she asked.

Joseph thought about it for a moment, and then came to one conclusion.

"Simple." Joseph said. "You have a stand pokemon yourself, but have no idea how to activate it, nor were you ever in a situation where it could come out."

May was surprised yet again. She had a stand pokemon as well? How is she supposed to activate it? What does it look like? What can it do? All of these questions were halted as Joseph started talking again.

"Stand users can see other stand pokemon. That's a basic principle." Joseph said. "I guess a good place to start would be for you to summon your stand pokemon.

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"It's really all about your fighting tendency. Like, do you ever get the feeling you want to beat someone up or the need protect someone though force?"

May thought back a bit, and nodded as she and Ash had felt that plenty of times.

"You'll need to reawaken that feeling." Joseph explained. "Only then would your stand pokemon fully manifest."

She tried. She tried remembering those times when she and her friends were in trouble, when she was hurt the most.

"Just focus, May. I'm sure your stand pokemon will come about soon."

But the memories started to overcome her. Those times when she hurt only made her feelings go down a bit. Her will sort of welled up, and the stand pokemon she got…

...was an egg.

Ash and Joseph looked on in curiosity, but were unimpressed because what good would an egg do? But there was something about it. It had the pattern of an Eevee egg, with the zig-zag stripe along the lower half. But the colors set it apart. It had royal blue color and a more sky blue colored zig-zag. This could merely be speculation for its future abilities. Out of embarrassment, May withdrew face from the two males, only for Ash to scoot next to her and pat her shoulder.

"I guess it's not much to look at." Ash said. "But like any pokemon egg, I bet there's something special inside there"

May looked back, unsure whether to be disappointed or to take Ash's advice to heart. She guesses she should do the latter. That's when Joseph pulled out a deck of strange cards.

"Welp, I guess now would be a good time to name your stand pokemon, Ash." he said.

"Huh? Name it?" Ash questioned

Joseph then held up a deck of cards, about 78 thick.

"This is sort of a ritual a friend of mine did with me and my relatives stand pokemon." Joseph said. "We would randomly draw a card from the Tarot and base our destiny and the name of our stand pokemon on whichever we draw."

"What, like a fortune teller!?" Ash quipped. "Sorry, but the last time I got involved with a fortune teller, they ended up taking my pokemon."

May sort of had an idea who did that.

"Was it run by Team Rocket?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Ash rubbed the back of his head. "And I've been doubtful of fortune tellers ever since."

"Well, I'm no fortune teller." Joseph said, pulling out a card. "So let's just use the cards for naming. Okay?"

The trainer and the coordinator nodded before being shown the card Joseph drew.

"This was the card I drew when I first discovered my stand: The Hermit. As such, I named the purple Tangler on my back 'Hermit Purple'." Joseph explained. "It's that easy. Take the name of the Tarot, put it with the pokemon's color, and there you go."

"Do we have to use Tarot cards for this?" May asked.

"No, but it's easier and more interesting this way." Joseph said. "Also, it'd be better to not have a name as ridiculous as 'Red Hot Tomato Berry'. And yes, someone actually named their stand that."

Ash and May looked at the Tarot deck Joseph was holding. They looked at each other, unsure of what their cards would reveal. Because this was something done by fortune tellers, they have no idea what could await them, now that they somehow have this power.

 **(A/N: Here comes the part where you start playing "Stardust Crusaders" in the background.)**

"Anyways," Joseph said as he held the deck in front of Ash. "Pick from the Tarot: the cards of fate. Do not look, but let chance guide your choice. Not only will it determine your destiny, but also the abilities of your stand."

But like in their many adventures, there seems to be no turning back. Acknowledging this, Ash pulled a whole section off the deck before drawing one of the cards.

The Ace of Swords: representing focus, determination, and intellect.

"Hm…" Joseph commented as he examined the cards. "The Ace of Swords. Very unusual…"

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"Well, there are 3 words in these card names, so I'm unsure of how to name your stand pokemon."

Ash thought for a bit and examined his Tarot, until he had a thought.

"Mr. Joestar!" Ash shouted, making the two others jump. "I think I have a name for my stand pokemon!"'

May looked confused while Joseph nodded.

"Well, What do you have in mind?" he said, smiling in anticipation.

As if to propose a duel to his opponent, Ash stood up and clenched his fist in with passion. Then he declared:

"After the first word of my Tarot, and the color of my Pichu, I shall name my stand pokemon-"

Ash held up his Tarot like it was a gym badge.

"ACE INDIGO!"

* * *

Name: Ash Ketchum

Stand Name: Ace Indigo

Base: Ace of Swords; Pichu

Abilities: Electrokinesis and Electromagnetism

* * *

"Whatever this stand can do, I bet it's going to be a powerful one." Joseph commented.

"Uh, Mr. Joestar?" May asked. "What about me? Do I get to name my… stand pokemon?"

 **(Cut the music)**

Ash and Joseph looked at the girl; the older of the two sighed.

"I don't see why not." he said.

Joseph held out the Tarot deck to May, who did the same thing Ash did, but while lifting more cards before choosing one.

May drew The Queen of Wands: representing honesty, thoughtfulness, and confidence.

"The Queen of Wands." Joseph said. "I'm not sure how to utilize this as we don't really know the color of your stand pokemon, let alone what it even looks like. Uh, keep the card with you, May. You might find a good name for it later on."

With that, May stuffed the Queen of Wands into her pocket.

"Okay, now what?" Ash asks.

"How about you two head to Sandgem town in the Sinnoh Region?" Joseph said. "My grandson, Jotaro Kujo, is a professor who's working with Prof. Rowan to study water pokemon."

"Okay…" went May. "But why would we want to visit a pokemon researcher?"

"Because, he also has a stand pokemon, and a very powerful one at that." he said. "He's very intelligent, so he can help you out with your powers."

"What about you?" Ash asked.

"I have to return to Unova and run the reality there. Good luck, kids."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. I'm pretty sure this felt a bit bland towards the end, but hey! At least Ash is now out of jail. Right?**

 **Anyways, I also plan on having some of the characters from Diamond is Unbreakable show up in the later chapters. I just feel Ash and May would find many opportunities with the likes of Josuke, Okuyasu and Koichi.**

 **Also, while I have Ash's stand figured out, I'm not sure what May's should be like. I was thinking of a special stand that utilizes types that Eeveelutions don't take the form of, like Steel or Rock.**

 **Well, this was Chapter 2, and I'll see you guys later.**


	3. Pokemon: Crazy Diamond Version

Chapter 3: Pokemon- Crazy Diamond Version

Ash, May, and Dawn touched down in Jubilife City, where Dawn went on her own way to Twinleaf Town while Ash and May decided to enjoy themselves in the most modernized city in Sinnoh. They, did a bit of shopping, saw the sights, told a few stories, you know: things friends do. As they two stopped to have ice cream at a nearby soda fountain...

"Um, remind me why it's just us going to visit Professor Kujo?" Ash asked.

"Because everyone else who was with us couldn't comprehend these Stands we have." May commented. "Also, do you really want Max to come with us?"

"Why would you..." Ash paused. "OH."

* * *

 _Two days ago…_

Ash regained his travel gear and changed into his Kalos outfit while May and Dawn did the same for theirs, wearing the ORAS outfit and regular outfits respectively. Soon after, they simply head for the airport, as they'd like to take care of these "Stand pokemon" as soon as they can. While Delia and Gary waved them off, Max stopped them as they entered the airport.

"Aw, man!" Max complained. "Why do Ash and May get to go to Sinnoh? Again?"

"Mr. Joestar said that his grandson, Prof. Jotaro Kujo, can help us control our stand pokemon." Ash answered. "You wouldn't understand these Stand Pokemon of ours."

"So!?" Max said. "I really want to know about these new powers you got!"

"Really?" May looked at Max. "Can you see this invisible pokemon egg in my arms, Max?"

Catching on, Ash summoned his Stand pokemon as well.

"Or the indigo Pichu on my shoulder?"

"Uh….." Max went monotone for this part. And it took.

10.

Whole.

Seconds.

For.

Him.

To.

Answer.

That.

Question.

"..."

"...no?"

"Well, there." May said, recalling her Stand pokemon egg thingy. "That is why you're not going with us."

"What?! But why is Dawn going with you!?"

Dawn looked back at the little kid. "Because I live in Sinnoh. That's why."

"Well, goodbye Max!" May said as the three rushed for the airliner.

"Aw, COME ON!"

* * *

 _Present time..._

Just as Ash and May started to walk down the streets, Ash bumps into a smaller figure and the two fall backwards. Ash gets a look at the person he bumped into to see a kid about Max's height. He had green eyes, grey spiky hair going upward, and was wearing what looks like an all green school uniform.

Ash looked around more to see papers scattered from a brown book bag.

"Oh gosh!" Ash yelps. "I'm so sorry about that!"

"I-it's alright." the kid says, gathering the papers. "It's hard to tell what's around the corner like that, anyways."

After Ash and May help the kid with his papers, the kid stands up to thank the two.

"Thanks… uh."

"Ash Ketchum." Ash finished for him." And this is my friend, May." he said, gesturing to the girl next to him.

"Hi there." she quickly greeted.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Koichi." he replied. "What brings you two to the Sinnoh Region?"

"Oh, nothing much." May replied. "But really, I'm not sure you'd understand."

"Really now?" Koichi smirked. "Try me."

Ash and May looked at each other as they don't know how to explain themselves. But once they turned back to Koichi, they were surprised by a rather curious sight.

That sight being what looked like a Abra but with green skin instead of yellow. The tip of its tail has a pyramidal shape and wears a large high collar fused with shoulder weights with "S 2" written on the backside. It has these yellow, shell-like, ovular domes on its wrists, calves, shoulder weights, and even its eyes to act like goggles.

The thing was floating up to their height while Ash and May looked at the Abra curiously.

"Tell me, you two." Koichi said from behind the armored Abra. "Are you able to see my Stand?"

While Ash was registering how different an actual Abra is from this variation, May moved her head around to speak.

"Uh, yes. We can." May responded. "Why, is this also a Stand pokemon?"

"Also?" Koichi retorted. "Wait, are you two Stand users as well?"

May wasn't sure what he meant by "Stand user," but nodded nervously and called forth her blue zigzagged egg.

"I… know it isn't much, but an old man said that this is a Stand pokemon." May said embarrassed.

But the form is what interested Koichi.

"Your Stand is a pokemon egg?" Koichi said reassuringly. "Don't worry so much. It'll hatch when the time comes."

Koichi then recalled the armored Abra to his side, pulling Ash out of his trance.

"My Stand started off as an egg, but after a certain point it hatched to reveal my Stand, Echoes Act 1." he explained. "And after that, I started to gain a bit more mental prowess, and Echoes Act 1 became Act 2, what you see before you."

Ash was surprised by what Koichi's been saying. "Wait, so Stand pokemon can actually hatch from eggs, and it can evolve as well!?"

"Yeah!" Koichi said. "And seeing as you are surprised by this, I'd say neither of you know much about Stands."

Again, Ash and May looked at each other out of nervousness. "Only after an old man explained it to us."

Koichi smiled yet again.

"Is this old man's name Joseph Joestar?" he asked.

The two taller ones stood back. "How did you know!?"

"Oh, um, he visited here, shortly after his grandson, Professor Jotaro came by."

"Professor Jotaro! That's who we're here to visit!" Ash shouted. "Mr. Joestar said that he's stationed in Sandgem Town, saying that he could help us with our Stands."

"So you two are here to see Jotaro?" Koichi said. "No problem. He said he was expecting two new Stand users to come and planned to meet up with you here in Jubilife Town. I guess he was referring to the both of you."

"I guess so, yeah." May said. "Also, why do you just call them Stands instead of Stand Pokemon?"

"It's shorter and less complicated." Koichi explained further. "Also, because they're entities created from aura and psychic energy, they technically aren't pokemon, are they?"

* * *

The three decided to explore the town more with each other explaining their backgrounds. Koichi revealed that he studies and tutors at Trainer's' School in Jubilife City. He specializes in psychology, personal development, and analytical skills and teaches his pupils about them, all of which saw results unless they refused to see any. Upon hearing this, Ash wondered if he could teach him on those as they can really help out if he were to challenge a Pokemon League (again). But as the three wandered towards the front of the Global Trade Center, the three of them were met with two peculiar characters, both of which were seated in front of one of the water fountains.

The first one was a tall, rather handsome man with blue eyes and a navy blue pompadour. He wore black dress shoes and a similar suit to Koichi except it was purple and unbuttoned at the upper chest to reveal a yellow shirt underneath. His uniform was lightly adorned with gold trinkets like buttons, wristbands, anchors on the left collar, arrow on the right, peace sign on the right breast, heart on the left.

The second stood a bit shorter than the first but looked more gruff, with two semi-circling scars along his face and a smaller, black pompadour as well as brown colored eyes. He wore a navy blue double-breasted jacket that's adorned with various golden signs for money, yen, and of course, pokedollars.

"Yo, Koichi!" the taller one shouted from down the way.

Ash and May looked at the guy who called for Koichi while the boy in question waved back and approached them. Shrugging, the trainer and coordinator followed Koichi to the two older boys.

"Ah! Josuke! Okuyasu!" he greeted. "I just went for a walk when I came across two new Stand users!"

Upon the mention Stand users, Josuke and Okuyasu paused what they were doing and looked at the two kids with red headwear approaching Koichi from behind.

"Hi there." May greeted. "I'm May from Petalburg City."

The taller one stood up and looked at May.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Josuke." he said.

Then the shorter, more gruff individual stood up as well.

"Hey! I'm Okuyasu!" he said.

Then Ash stepped forward and gave off his greeting.

"Hi. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

Josuke and Okuyasu looked at Ash with a bit of curiosity.

"Ash Ketchum?" Josuke wondered. "That sounds familiar…"

"Oh, I know!" Okuyasu shouted out loud. "You're the kid who fought in all those leagues but never made it to the top ranks! Right?"

Ash looked back blankly. Is that seriously all that he's remembered for? A failure? The rest of them stared at Okuyasu at his outburst, unsure how to react, but Josuke was first to retort.

"Okuyasu, that was not a nice way to greet someone."

"Ha!" Okuyasu continued. "That Pikachu is the one that lost in the Lily of the Valley Conference, isn't it?" He pointed at the Pikachu, who jumped down in embarrassment.

"Now that I think about it, yeah." The one with the larger pompadour said. "Didn't this guy lose after taking down that one guy's Darkrai? That's still impressive."

 _"Of all the things this Okuyasu guy could've commented for Pikachu, he had to start with THAT."_ Ash thought angrily.

"Hey, that's not very nice!" May shouted.

"Okuyasu, that was not okay!" Koichi said in Ash's defense.

Pikachu looked at the taller boys and went into a battle stance as to expect a battle from them. But then, out of being greatly pissed off, his trainer shouted,

"At least my pokemon doesn't have some stupid hairdo like yours!"

At this point, it's apparent that Ash pissed off the guy with the big, proud pompadour too.

"Oh no..." Koichi whimpered. "Ash had better not've done what I think he did. Or else Josuke's gonna beat him down!"

"Why? What did he do?" May asked.

"Ash just unintentionally insulted Josuke's hair!"

Before May could so much as respond, the dude known as Josuke started to emit a violet aura that would make people question whether he's a psychic or not.

"Hey kid." Josuke walked right up to Ash. "What the hell did you say about my hair?"

Normally, people would either get confused at first by Josuke's approach or freak out as they know what to expect. But Ash stood his ground and stood up to face the taller guy.

"You heard me, pal." Ash retorted. "You made fun of my best friend, so I insulted your hair in return."

Just then, Ash spawned an aura of his own, but colored a blue.

While May didn't understand what the aura around the two boys meant, Koichi grabbed her by the arm and pulled her a few feet away from the scene. Okuyasu also backed away next to them as he can also see where this is going.

"K-Koichi, what's going on?" May asked the smaller one.

"It seems that they pushed each other's buttons." he explains nervously. "And knowing Josuke, he absolutely hates it when someone insults his hair even a little bit."

Suddenly, a silver Gallade arm appeared from Josuke's right shoulder and moved to strike. Ash managed to get a good look at the arm, but felt like something was off. It certainly was shaped like a Gallade's arm, but it felt thicker, was colored in a silvery sky-blue, and is that a three fingered hand at the end?

Before Ash could conclude his quick observation on the arm as it flew for his head, Ash instinctively sent forth a wave of electrical energy and repelled the attack. Josuke pulled back the arm with a hint of shock amidst his rage.

"Guess it's come to this, Josuke." Ash said. "Whatever the case, let show you my stand: Ace Indigo."

Ash called forth his indigo Pichu, which looked a bit different from the last time he and May saw it. It's skin is still indigo and shiny, but this field of purple electrical energy started to dance along its surface, as though it were charging an attack.

Josuke was taken back as he has come face to face with another Stand user. Though this merely phased him for a second as he also called forth his stand.

"Well then, Ash." Josuke said as he looked Ash dead in the eyes. "Crazy Diamond!"

That's when the rest of the arm's body appeared in front of Josuke, taking the form of an armored Gallade.

Where its body is normally white, it's colored pink. Where its body is normally green, it's colored a silvery sky-blue. The fin-like protrusions on its head, chest, and back are this gunmetal grey color. The normally thin limbs of a Gallade are bulked up with the use of some extra armor, even to the point where it looked like it had hands. The chest, shoulders, hips and knees have metal hearts for armor, and the eyes were surrounded by black inside some sort of eye guard.

The armored Gallade floated to in front of Josuke and entered a fighting stance.

"Ash has a Stand as well!?" Okuyasu shouted. "Yo Josuke, let me in on this!"

"No, Okuyasu!" Koichi argued. "They came here seeking help from Mr. Jotaro! They mean no harm!"

But their argument was interrupted as Crazy Diamond lunged forward and punched Ace Indigo downward, causing Ash to also fall flat on his face with a bruise in his back. But before he could refocus, he noticed that he was seeing through the eyes of Ace indigo. And he was floating. Crazy Diamond was trying to land a hit, but with Ash's instincts and Ace Indigo's high speed parameter, he was able to dodge the other hits.

 _"Aside from flight, Ace Indigo seems to function like an actual Pichu. I wonder if any special techniques could work here?"_

Just then-

"DORARARARARARARARARA!"

Crazy Diamond shouted as it began throwing a very fast haymaker at Ace Indigo, who was barely dodging the attacks. But as Crazy Diamond winded up a power attack, the Pichu Stand began to spin rapidly, sending bolts of electricity around it to make a spinning shield, blocking the attack. Crazy Diamond continued its "Dorarara" on Ace Indigo, but the spinning shield was deflecting every one of Crazy Diamond's attacks. Ace Indigo then pulled back and began throwing a barrage of Thunder Bolts at Crazy Diamond, only for the Gallade Stand to punch every bolt and prevent them from doing substantial damage.

A few minutes passed as punches and bolts were being exchanged, causing a crowd to encircle to the two boys. While the non-Stand users can't see Ace Indigo or Crazy Diamond, the display of bursts in the air and scattering sparks left them all infatuated. It's like they're having a contest battle that's not at all cheerful for the two of them.

A few more passed and Ash shouted, "You know what? How about I show you how great my Pikachu is!?"

Soon after saying that, Ace Indigo withdrew and Pikachu moved to in between Ash and Josuke.

"Alright fine. But if I win I'll get to beat you senseless." Josuke replied, recalling Crazy Diamond and pulling out a pokeball from his arm bag.

"Deal!" Ash shouted. "Pikachu, I choose you!"

Josuke smirked slightly as he felt he can take him down, no problem.

"Gallade, I choose you!" he shouted as the bipedal fighting/psychic type appeared.

Now the crowd started to cheer as a pokemon battle has commenced.

While Okuyasu was being the not-so-smart one and cheered for Josuke, Koichi shook his head while May looked worriedly at Ash.

"Oh, this can't be good." Koichi said.

"Why is that?" May asked.

"Josuke is okay at fights, but upon looking up Ash, he doesn't stand a chance."

It was at this point, Ash called off the first move.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt!" he commanded, and Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt from his body.

"Dodge and use Shadow Ball!"

Gallade nodded and formed a ball of dark energy before launching it at Pikachu.

"Dodge it!" Ash commanded, and Pikachu moved to the side, avoiding the Shadow Ball.

"Now, use Volt Tackle!"

Just then, Pikachu began to charge towards Gallade, with electricity encompassing his body and speeds that would put most flying types to shame.

Gallade looked a bit worried until he heard his trainer say, "Counter with Rock Smash!"

Gallade's confidence regrew as he waited for Pikachu to reach the right moment, before slamming a glowing right hook into Pikachu's face, causing them both to receive damage. Gallade's right arm felt a bit jittery, but he felt he can still use it. Pikachu suffered a small headache and refocused on his opponent.

"Let's end this!" Josuke shouted. "Gallade, use Close Combat!"

Suddenly, Gallade began to move up to Pikachu's position, ready to throw whatever punches and kicks he can.

"Agility!" Ash shouted in response.

As Gallade was trying to hit Pikachu with punches and kicks, Pikachu was dodging said punches and kicks with substantial effort.

The thrill of battle made Ash lose some of his anger as it was replaced with excitement, which felt soothing to say the least. Josuke on the other hand doesn't have his anger satisfied and is still losing focus.

"Goddamit, Gallade! Would you hit him already!?" Josuke complained. "Keep using Close Combat!"

Gallade continued to throw blows at Pikachu, but the electric mouse's agility is making it hard, and his trainer's bickering isn't making it any easier. He made a small angry face as frustration got the best of him, and continued to use the the powerful yet degrading fighting type move. But then, as if in response to his own frustration, the jitters that hit Gallade when he was hit with the Volt Tackle came back and disoriented the attack for a split second. That moment was all it took, and Ash and Pikachu saw it.

"There! Iron Tail, now!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu saw the opening too and leaped over Gallade's jab before swinging his iron tail into its right cheek.

"Finish him with a Thunder Bolt!"

That's when Gallade knew he was defeated. As Pikachu grabbed onto his arm, he released a massive Thunderbolt into him, causing Gallade to get knocked out painfully with the swirls in his eyes.

The crowd went wild as Ash had defeated his opponent. The anger within Ash now fully dissipated as he was once again proud of his closest and best Pokemon.

Josuke looked at Gallade. Then Ash and Pikachu. Then back at Gallade. And then back at Ash and Pikachu. He silently pulled out a pokeball and returned Gallade.

"Great work, Pikachu! That's showing him!" Ash cheered.

Pikachu gave his trainer and best buddy a thumbs up, before Crazy Diamond reappeared and smacked Pikachu in the face, sending him flying into May who caught him safely. Koichi and Okuyasu both know of Josuke's anger, but were still shocked nonetheless. The spectators also gasped as it seemed as if Pikachu was smacked by an invisible force emanating from Josuke. Ash ran over to Pikachu in worry, but was stopped when a thundering THUD sounded.

"YOU!"

Ash looked behind to see Josuke looming over him with Crazy Diamond just as pissed as its master.

"I'm not done fighting you yet!" Josuke shouted, emitting violet.

"You wanna go again, bro!?" Ash said, emitting blue.

The two Stand users looked at each other dead in the eyes and stomped towards each other until they butted heads. Seeing as the fight just went up a notch, the crowd that had been spectating backed away frightfully as they refuse to be caught in the crossfire. Just then, two figures began to shift through the crowd. One was Officer Jenny, who moved towards the scene as she thought the commotion would die down as the Pokemon battle ended. The other wore a cap of similar shape to the officer, but with a white color instead of black and blue, and two gold buttons. Oh, and his whole, white skinned head was visible as he was much taller than the rest of the crowd.

Officer Jenny managed to break through the crowd and shouted at the two boys who looked like they were sumo-ing with their heads.

"That's enough, you two!" Officer Jenny shouted. "Settle down before I resort to a use of force!" But her threats were only met with gnashing of teeth and growls of rage from the two boys. "Hey! I'm talking to you two!"

But before they could try and brawl it out with just their Stands and bare hands…

"STAR PLATINUM!"

Ash and Josuke paused upon hearing that, before a large, muscular entity lifted them both off the ground. Ash recognized it as a Machamp, but only had 2 of the 4 arms. It had shiny, purple skin, gold shoulder pads, white loincloth, black boots and gloves with gold studs, and black flowing hair on its head within a gold trinket. Seeing as the random onlookers were looking at them and not the Machamp and it seemed to float off the ground, it was obviously a Stand Pokemon.

"ORA!" it shouted before slamming Ash and Josuke's heads together. Not enough to do serious facial damage, but enough for them to stop fighting.

The arms then tossed the two boys into the air as the anger that captured their minds was replaced with extreme confusion.

Everyone around was confused when Ash and Josuke were sort of sent flying, even Officer Jenny. But then that tall guy with the white cap moved up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, his cap concealing his eyes.

"Relax, officer." he said. "I'll handle these two."

He was whole inches taller than Josuke and wore a blue jumper over a mint-green high-collar shirt, both of which were under a white strap and white trench coat. He wore white dress pants, black shoes and the same white cap, but with those gold ornaments being a gold "J" and a gold heart.

Normally, Officer Jenny would call him off and tell him that she can handle this. But the face under that cap, she knew whose it was. That face, it belonged to…

Officer Jenny displayed a light blush on her face as she nodded nervously.

"Y-yes, professor." she said and stepped back, allowing the man to move forward.

Ash and Josuke continued to soar through the air until they came crashing down into the water fountain in a lopsided splash. The two struggled to get back up from the inches-high pool of water, until they saw the tall man in white walk up to the fountain and stare at them, at which point they freaked out and backed up into the base of the spout.

The thought of attacking the other teen left Ash and Josuke's minds as the purple Machamp disappeared while a tall, extremely well-built man walked up to the fountain they're in. He lifted his cap up to reveal green eyes amidst a handsome but disciplined face. And while he seemed very stoic, Ash and Josuke could tell this guy was pissed, or at the very least annoyed.

"J-Jotaro!" The school boy shouted leaving Ash to stare at them both.

"Wait a second." Ash said before looking at the badass who also happens to be a Professor. "This is Professor Jotaro Kujo!?"

Then a burst of starlight appeared on top of Jotaro and revealed the celestial Machamp the boys saw earlier as its upper body manifested and loomed over the water fountain with Ash and Josuke in it.

Ash looked on nervously, "And this Machamp-"

"-is his Stand: Star Platinum!" Josuke finished for him.

The tall professor known as Jotaro Kujo looked around at the scene and took it in. His attention turns to the Pikachu in May's arms, looking slightly beat up but then has a bigger bruise on his left cheek. Having studied Ash ever since his grandfather, Joseph Joestar, told him that he'll be coming his way. Having a good idea of how this whole dispute started, he looks back down at the two boys.

"Who started this?" said Jotaro.

Ash and Josuke snapped out of their shock and began throwing excuses into each other.

"H-he made fun of my Pikachu!" Ash complained, pointing at Josuke.

"H-he made fun of my hair!" Josuke complained, pointing at Ash.

"Seriously!?" Ash turned to Josuke and returned to yelling into his face. "Pikachu is my best friend and has been with me on multiple adventures ever since I started in Kanto! "

Just as enraged, Josuke turns to Ash as well and shouts, "And this hairdo of mine is in memory of a man who saved my life years ago! Anyone who insults the hair insults him as well!"

Like two arguing siblings, Ash and Josuke kept on bickering on who is a worse person than the other and who did the most damage, until Jotaro finally had enough.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted, shutting up the two boys.

Ash and Josuke slowly turned away to see Jotaro's expression to see that he was indeed ready to punch them in the face. He sort of does that by having Star Platinum lift them by their collars and bring him close.

"I don't care who started it or who did more damage!" he continued. "Both of you, apologize to each other!"

The boys put their hands up. "But, Jotaro-!"

"NOW!" Jotaro practically screamed before Star Platinum sits them down on the edge of the fountain and not in the water.

Jotaro's fury reduces as he retracts Star Platinum and fixes his cap.

"I'll be talking with Okuyasu, Koichi, and who I'm guessing is May Maple. Don't come close until your argument is resolved. Am I clear?" Jotaro asked.

Ash and Josuke nod slowly as Jotaro walked over to their little group. And as Jotaro walked forth, he brushes the crowd as the struggle has been cleared, encouraging them to dissipate. The two boys stare off into the city, unsure how to speak up or even look at each other after the events that happened. But finally, the taller one in purple tries to say something, but doesn't turn a bit.

"Hey, uh…" Josuke started. "Sorry about accidentally making fun of your Pikachu. I heard it also took down a Regice on its own."

"Yeah." Ash says, also not looking at him. "And you said that a man with a pompadour saved you as a kid?"

"Yeah." Josuke replied.

The two continued to seem frozen for about 5 seconds before letting out a sigh and standing back up. All that elation between them has been replaced with some exhaustion and a bit more respect for each other. They shakily shake hands and slowly walk towards the rest of the group.

"You know…" Josuke said. "I was really impressed with your Pikachu, having been able to go through Gallade like that."

"Thanks." went Ash. "And your Stand looks really strong. Can it do anything else besides punch really fast?"

Josuke stopped in his tracks and chuckled, making Ash look back with a bit of confusion.

"Sure." he said, before swiping Ash's hat off his head. "Let me demonstrate."

Ash was about to question what Josuke's going to do until Josuke beats him to it and tosses the cap into the air, when suddenly, Crazy Diamond appears over Josuke.

"Dorarara!" went the Stand as it punched the hat until it gets ripped to shreds. Literally. Pieces less than a square inch wide fluttered to the ground between the two boys. Ash stood silent before screaming bloody murder and hastily pulling the pieces together, only for him to gather a pile of red and white cloth and plastic from the remains. He shoots back up and looks Josuke dead in the eyes.

"Dude! What the hell!?" Ash cussed. "Do you know how important it is to wear a red hat like that!? It completes my image like your hair! And weren't you trying to show me a new ability!?"

Josuke flinched as he feels Ash's anger again, mixed with sadness. He sighs and looks back apologetically.

"S-sorry about that, Ash." he said. "I-if it makes you feel any better, I'm going to show you what Crazy Diamond's other ability is."

Ash calms down a bit as Josuke sees something on the cobblestone pavement they're on. He recognized it as the cap's button, picked up and held it in his hand.

"Crazy Diamond." Josuke said calmly, before his Stand moves out of Josuke with the cap's button in hand. As Ash felt like challenging Josuke to yet another Pokemon battle, noticed that same violet aura surrounding Josuke has also encompassed the remains of his cap. Steadily, the pieces floated back up to the cap's button until Ash's Kalos cap reconstructed before his eyes.

"There. I just demonstrated Crazy Diamond's ability to restore things. Happy now?" Josuke said as he slaps the Kalos cap back onto Ash's head.

Somewhat amazed and still angry, Ash grumbles as he and Josuke walk towards Jotaro. And the others.

"Good grief…" Jotaro said, lowing his own cap.


End file.
